


Save the Last Dance

by IsangMSMNGDamo



Series: NCT Prom Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsangMSMNGDamo/pseuds/IsangMSMNGDamo
Summary: Prom season is coming up and  Taeyong Lee transforms into a butterfly days before it. JohnYong Couple. High School AU.





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposedly a oneshot but it was getting a little too long for my liking so I'm splitting this into two chapters ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ 
> 
> This was inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"
> 
> Part 1 of the NCT Prom Series! More couples to come! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> Please do check my other works too ~

**Save The Last Dance**

_Part 1_

 

  
Being a high school student was probably the hardest thing Taeyong Lee has ever had to deal with it.

 

Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths; Taeyong is one of the many students of SM High who are subjected to the hierarchy of the unforgiving kingdom known as _high school._ Unfortunately for him though, having a full set of braces, frizzy black hair, big-ass thick specs, not to mention a scrawny frame and a knack for playing the trombone; the stereotypical system has placed him under the archetype _band geek._

 

And being band geek does not help you, like AT ALL. For years, he has been the subject of teasing, bullying and name-calling (he was classically branded braceface). Popularity wasn't his strong suit either. The only chance he'd ever have to spend time with people his age was band practice... And he hated it.

 

But wait. He did have a friend.

 

His childhood best friend, _Johnny Seo._

 

Also known as the most popular guy in school.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong shifted from his sleep with the grace of a walrus flipping over its back. His alarm clock was ringing like crazy and he couldn't stand the shitty contraption anymore. He rolled over towards his side table to reach his alarm clock but instead falling harshly on the floor with a loud thud.

 

"Taeyong?!" His mother called from downstairs, her voice muffled from the layer of walls surrounding them. "Are you up? You'll be late for school!"

 

Grunting in pain from his sore back, he answered. "Coming..."

 

He slowly propped himself up from his position, thinking this was yet another perfect way to start his day.

 

When he got up, he faced the mirror he had hung on the wall, staring and assessing himself. Still had braces, still had frizzy hair and still had a scrawny body - great.

 

It was 45 minutes until bell and Taeyong still had to shower and eat breakfast before taking the 15 minute bike ride to school. He wonders how the popular kids do it, looking fabulous in their cars with their friends and boyfriends and being rich.

 

"Must be genes."

 

**"TAEYONG LEE!"**

 

"I'M COMING!"

* * *

 

  
"Don't forget your trombone, Tae, you have band after class."

 

Taeyong chewed on his cereal, looking all grumpy. "Yes, mom."

 

His father peeked from the newspaper he was reading. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

 

Taeyong smiled at his father, rolling his eyes. "Nothing... It's just my braces are hurting again."

 

"Oh honey, remind me that I'll be bringing you to the Dentist to get your braces removed."

 

"Has it been four years already?" Taeyong's father asked. "It felt like just yesterday when we were pulling you to Dr. Soo Man's. Oh God, TY you're growing up so fast."

 

"I know right? You'll finally graduate from being braceface." Taeyong's mother teased, sipping her coffee as she did.

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. " _Ha~ha~_ "

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong opened their garage door to get his bike out. He was ready to go, helmet and knee caps in place, when he suddenly felt the tug of his bicycle pedals. They wouldn't budge.

 

"What the hell?" Taeyong got off of his bicycle to check on his chains. It was as he dreaded, they were all loose and out of place. Fixing it would give him a good 30 minutes. _Great_ , considering he only had 15 minutes to get to school.

 

"Fucking amazing."

 

As he readied himself to fix his stupid bike, the sound of two sharp honks behind him caught Taeyong off guard and he knew all too well who they belonged to.

 

Taeyong whipped his head to see Johnny Seo in front of their house, the window of Range Rover rolled down and LANY booming from his car speakers. He had a white tee on and his amazing soft black hair was swept back almost effortlessly.

 

He gave Taeyong his brightest smile, "Bike broken again, Yongie?"

  
"Y-yeah." Taeyong stuttered, struggling to get up from his previous position. Seeing Johnny made Taeyong's heart beat fast. He blushed at merely the sight of his best friend so he immediately broke eye contact, trying to hide the red in his cheeks.

 

"Then hop in, loser!" Johnny called with his infamous smile, honking his horn repeatedly like a nutjob waiting for Taeyong to get in his car.

 

Suddenly, Taeyong's mother bursted out of their door with her classic Momzilla rage. "JESUS FUCKING- **JOHNNY!** Will you please?!"

 

Johnny immediately stopped his honking, giving an apologetic grin at Taeyong's mother. "Sorry, Mrs. Lee!"

 

Taeyong opened the door to the passenger seat, struggling to get his trombone case inside.

 

Johnny watched in amusement, " _Band?_ "

 

Taeyong stopped and looked at Johnny. He watched the annoying grin on his best friend's face and simply rolled his eyes. "Yes, _band_."

 

He hears Johnny chuckle, "Cool."

 

Then they drove off to school.

 

* * *

 

  
When they arrived at SM High, Taeyong noticed a familiar girl waiting by the bleachers. It was his bandmate, Seulgi Kang, she was in charge of cymbals.

 

Johnny parked his car in his favorite spot, finally turning the engine off. Before getting off though, he glanced one more time at Taeyong. "See you at 3rd?"

 

Taeyong simply nodded meekly, earning him a soft punch in the arm from Johnny. They got off his car and Johnny strided towards his group of friends. Taeyong could clearly hear the cheering Johnny earned when he arrived, and he watched in horror as another junior by the name of Kim Yerim dangled herself around Johnny and gave him a huge disgusting kiss.

 

Taeyong gave them a look.

 

"Your face is as green as envy, Taeyong Lee."

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes for the nth time this morning. He faced the girl behind him. Her arms were crossed and eyebrow raised. "Seulgi Kang."

 

She motioned her eyes towards Johnny and Yerim who were now full-on making out in front of the whole student body.

 

Taeyong felt a pang in his chest.

 

Seulgi didn't fail to notice the hurt in Taeyong's eyes. So she grabbed Taeyong and linked their arms together. She gave him a soft smile that the other exchanged with a surprised one.

 

"English?"

 

Taeyong smiled at Seulgi, knowing well that she was trying to distract him. He nodded. "English."

 

* * *

 

"They're so fucking disgusting."

 

" _Language_ , Wendy." Seulgi glared at the girl seated in front of her. Taeyong and Seulgi ate lunch together, but now they were accompanied by yet another band member, Wendy Son, percussion.

 

Taeyong hated the people in their band but Seulgi and Wendy were, at most, tolerable. They always ate lunch together, you know, being losers and all.

 

They were seated at the far left of the cafeteria yet they still had a perfect view of Yerim Kim eating Johnny Seo's face.

 

"Disgusting." Wendy commented again. "Everyone knows she's just fucking Johnny Seo so she can win Prom Queen-ow!!"

 

Seulgi nudged Wendy on the side hard, earning her a glare from the latter. She simply motioned towards Taeyong whose face was covered with his fringe, playing with his carrots.

 

"Shit, Lee. I'm sorry." Wendy apologized, still rubbing her sore sides.

 

Taeyong lifted his head. "Sorry for what?"

 

Seulgi rolled her eyes. " _Really_? You're gonna play dumb and tell us you are not practically in love with Johnny Seo?"

 

Milk sputtered everyone, Taeyong spraying them in surprise. "FUCK LEE! SERIOUSLY?!"

 

Taeyong's eyes were so wide it was gonna come out of their sockets. "I AM **NOT** IN LOVE WITH _Johnny Seo_!" he whispered the last part harshly.

 

" _Right_..." Wendy rolled her eyes.

 

"Well." Seulgi tried to change the topic, wiping off the milk that was sprayed all over them. "Speaking of Prom, who are you guys taking?"

 

Wendy was the first to answer. "Well, Ms. Kang, I am taking a wonderful beautiful being by the name of Wendy Son."

 

" _Laaaaame._ " Seulgi threw a bunch of peas at Wendy. "How 'bout you, Tae?"

 

"I'm not going..."

 

"SERIOUSLY?!?" Taeyong and Wendy were surprised by the usual quiet Seulgi's outburst. "This is SENIOR PROM. The most important night of our high school lives!"

 

"Yeah, right." Taeyong rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal. I doubt I'd even enjoy it. Thus, my non-participation."

 

Seulgi looked scandalized. She looked to Wendy for support. "Please tell him he's ridiculous."

 

"I'm actually thinking **YOU'RE** ridiculous." Wendy continued munching on her carrots.

 

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Seulgi raised her arms. She stood up abruplty, her lunch tray on hands. " _YOU_ are going to prom or I'll drag you there."

 

Wendy and Taeyong watched as Seulgi stormed off the cafeteria, a huff and a puff in her step.

 

Wendy was the first to recover from the shock. "What's her problem?"

 

* * *

 

"I'm home." Taeyong called. His house was normally dark inside when he came home with his parents both working until evening, but today was unusually bright so he suspected someone was home.

 

He peered inside the living room. "Hello?"

 

Taeyong was stunned to meet a pair of small arms wrapping around him. He struggled to gain balance on his feet and before he realized, the body who launched himself pulled back.

 

"YONGIE!"

 

Taeyong blinked a couple of times before it registered to him who just glomped the life out of him.

 

"Ten-hyung?"

 

Ten pulled back and beamed at his cousin. "Yongie! I missed you so much!"

 

"When-When-When did you come back!?" He hugged his cousin tightly, squeezing the life out of him before pulling back again. "OH MY GOD! Your hair is grey!"

 

Ten beamed at his younger cousin, absolutely missing Taeyong ever since he went back to Thailand 4 years ago. "God, you've grown up so much! You still have braces though."

 

"Which we are having removed tonight!" Taeyong's mother called out from the kitchen.

 

Ten gave him a teasing look. "Ooooh. Do I smell a make-up transformation?"

 

Taeyong smacked Ten's shoulder playfully. He hasn't seen his Half-Thai cousin for so long. Ten used to live with them. He, Ten and Johnny used to be the best of friends. Even though Ten was older by 5 years, he would still hang out with a young Taeyong and Johnny. That was until Ten had to go back to Thailand to study Dentistry. Today, Ten was a licensed Dentist.

 

"Wait, are you the one removing my braces?"

 

"Yes!" Ten cheered, hugging Taeyong again. "And I am also gonna fix you hair and burn those awful glasses. If I'm gonna fix you up, I'm gonna fix you up GOOD."

 

Taeyong was confused. "Wait. Why?"

 

"For Prom! Silly!" Ten laughed. "I am gonna fucking Cinderella this shit up!"

 

"Ten, Language."

 

"Sorry, Auntie!" Ten called out. The two shared a few giggles before Ten stopped, realizing something.

 

"Wait! Where's Johnny? I wanna see the little twerp!"

 

"Well... He isn't exactly little anymore..."

 

Taeyong could faintly hear the screeching of Johnny's car pulling over to his house next to theirs, Kendrick Lamar booming in the air. Ten eyed Taeyong as he watched Johnny from their bay window. Johnny got off his car and walked straight to their house looking absolutely handsome in his white tee and ripped jeans. He was pushing his hair back and had his backpack slung in one shoulder. He looked like a fucking super model.

 

"Oh my God! He's so HOT!" He could hear Ten screech beside him. "Yongie! Why didn't you tell me Johnny was so fucking hot?!"

 

Taeyong bit the inside of his mouth, looking anywhere and everywhere except Ten. Ten eyed him suspiciously for a while before a realization dawned on the Thai.

 

"OH MY GOD. YOU LIKE JOHNNY-"

 

The rest of Ten's words turned into muffles as Taeyong immediately covered his cousin's mouth with his hand, trying to hush the older.

 

"Hyung! Please! No! It's not what you think!"

 

Ten eyed him again, squinting his eyes at Taeyong.

 

"Seriously! It's not like-"

 

Ten squinted his eyes some more.

 

"Okay, FINE! I LIKE JOHNNY SEO!" Taeyong finally let go of Ten's face, cupping his own in misery instead. "But it doesn't matter because he has an annoying girlfriend who's small and cute and popular-"

 

"TAEYONG LEE HAVE YOU FUCKING SEEN YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR?!" Ten grabbed him by the shoulders, "YOU ARE STUNNING!"

 

"HUH?!"

 

Ten pulled Taeyong towards a mirror, still grabbing him by the shoulders. He nudged Taeyong to look at his reflection. "Look at you, Tae. You're so beautiful. Sharp jaws, wide eyes, fair skin. Style your hair a little and destroy those big glasses and you'll look 10 times hotter."

 

"I dont think-"

 

Ten turned Taeyong to face him now. He cupped the younger's face in both hands. "Trust me, you'll have Johnny Seo chasing after you like a mad lovesick puppy when I'm through with you."

 

Taeyong simply smiled at his cousin, bracing himself for what's to come.

 

* * *

 

"I was thinking of wearing orange to prom." Seulgi said dreamily, flipping over piles and piles of teen magazines. "It brings out my complexion."

 

"Orange is hideous." Wendy scowled, sipping her chocolate milk. "Baby Blue is better."

 

Seulgi rolled her eyes. "Is the only color you know blue?"

 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

 

"Wendy! What did I tell you about-"

 

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Wendy waved Seulgi off before she starts mom-nagging her. There were more pressing matters on hand, like what Wendy was panicking about. "Look!"

 

Seulgi followed where Wendy was pointing and her jaw. Simply. Dropped.

 

It was Taeyong walking towards them with his lunch tray, only... IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE TAEYONG.

 

It was an ethereal super being with god-like features chiseled by the heavens. Okay, that was too much but still!

 

This Taeyong was wearing what looked like a Gucci button down, a pair of black jeans that were ripped a little too much, showing off his amazing smooth legs. This Taeyong didn't have his usual thick specs but instead natural colored contacts that accentuated just how beautiful and big his eyes really were (plus the eye make up). This Taeyong had glossy lips and baby smooth skin. This Taeyong had fiery red hair styled to perfection. This Taeyong looked like he came straight out of a korean music video. This Taeyong had no braces!

 

This Taeyong sat by Seulgi and Wendy's table, the two still had their jaws dropped. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him, too, up and down, probably thinking he was some kind of transfer student.

 

Taeyong was highly aware of the gazes and looks he was getting. He felt a little nervous. It was even worse when his bandmates were completely silent, still gawking at him.

 

"What?"

 

"What do you mean _what_?!" Wendy was the first to recover again. "What happened to you?!"

 

"I-"

 

"You look fucking amazing!!!" Wendy exaggerated, her hands pointing to Taeyong.

 

Taeyong gave off one of his signature snorts that made Seulgi blink.

 

"Okay, that definitely sounded like Taeyong." Seulgi blinked a couple more times. "I just wanted to make sure you were Taeyong."

 

Taeyong simply shrugged. "It's not that bad. I mean... I just wanted to change my look a bit. That's all."

 

" _A bit_?!" Wendy screamed. "THIS is not a bit, Taeyong! You're gorgeous!"

 

"YEAH, And I'm pretty sure the whole campus knows. WILL YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN?!" Seulgi threw some peas at her again.

 

Wendy threw her carrots at Seulgi. "I just know how to admire beauty!"

 

Taeyong giggled again. Watching his bandmates throw their lunch at each other made him feel at ease. "Guys, stop!"

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny approached their usual lunch table, his mother's packed lunch in hand. He seated himself comfortably on their table next to Jaehyun Jung, Mark Lee and the rest of the Men's Basketball Team who were obviously gawking at something.

 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Johnny asked wondering what the two were looking at. He tried following their gazes but couldn't see what they were all fussing about.

 

"I am telling you hyung! That's _Taeyong Lee_!" Mark punched Jaehyun in the arm. Johnny's ears perched up at the mention of his best friend's name.

 

"Fuck you! _Trombone Taeyong_? Brace Face?!" Jaehyun couldn't believe it.

 

"Hey, Be nice!" Johnny warned the two, he hated when people teased Taeyong. "that's my best friend you're talking about."

 

"DUDE! You're best friend is fucking HOT!"

 

Johnny was confused. Jaehyun and Mark have never objectified anyone, much less Taeyong. Sure, Tae was adorable, but that was a well-kept thought that he proudly shared to himself. He's always thought Taeyong was cute but he'd never heard anyone else take a physical liking to his childhood best friend.

 

Johnny only gave them a confused look, earning him two knowing ones from his team mates.

 

"Man, look accross the table. On the far left." Mark instructed.

 

So Johnny did and his. Jaw. Dropped.

 

There was this beautiful seductive man seated where Taeyong usually sits in the cafeteria. The guy looked absolutely gorgeous with his stunning sharp face.

 

The guy was seated next to other band girls. If he recalled correctly that was Seulgi Kang and Wendy Son, the two cute girls who were too pretty for band as Mark would say. And from where Johnny was seated, he could faintly hear the familiar adorable snort Taeyong would make when he laughs.

 

Shit, it _was_ Taeyong.

 

"Fuck, I would totally tap that." Johnny hears Jaehyun mutter under his breath.

 

"Dude, aren't you madly in love with the student council president or something." Mark slapped Jaehyun's arm.

 

"Fuck man, I love Doyoung but shit! Taeyong Lee looks hella fine!"

 

Johnny slammed his hands on the table abruptly then stood up.

 

Kim Yerim arrived shortly, wearing her polyester cheer outfit. With a bounce in her step, she smiled at Johnny, "Hey babe-"

 

Ignoring Yerim, Johnny went pass her in haste. Jaehyun and Mark's eyes rounded at their usual calm giant of a friend, he's never ignored people much less his girlfriend(?). They watched in shock as Johnny took long strides towards Taeyong Lee's table.

 

* * *

 

"Like, Taeyong, you look soooo good!" Seulgi kept complimenting the now red head. "You definitely have to go to prom now! Just think of all the guys who'd ask you now you're all sexy!"

 

"Speaking of guys who'd ask you to prom..." Wendy whispered, wriggling her eyebrows. "Look who's coming this way."

 

The three of them looked behind Taeyong to see Johnny Seo make his way to their table, all dreamy in his varsity jacket.

 

Taeyong could feel his heart skip, Johnny never approaches him during lunch. They would always be in each other's circle of people, not bothering to spend time with each other in high school. But now he was making his way to their table like he was rushing. Did Ten really work his magic?

 

"Okay! This is not a drill! Everyone fucking calm down!"

 

"Seulgi Kang!" Wendy gasped. "Since when have you become a potty mouth?!"

 

"This is a matter of love life and death!" Seulgi's eyes were wide. "So shush!"

 

At that very moment, Johnny sat a little too close to Taeyong. Wendy and Seulgi were screaming internally.

 

Johnny gave him one of his signature smiles but there was something off, Taeyong thought. Like he was trying to calm down.

 

"Hi, guys." Johnny greeted.

 

"Hey, Johnny Seo!" Seulgi awkwardly calling him by Johnny's full name. "What an unexpected visit to our table! Sadly, we are unable to accompany you as me and Wendy here have a few things we need to finish before next period."

 

"We do?" Seulgi stomped Wendy's foot under the table. "Ow!- I mean, we do!"

 

"So if you'll excuse us." She grabbed Wendy harshly by the arm as she pulled her up from her seat. "It was nice meeting with you, Johnny Seo."

 

Johnny smiled charmingly, "Likewise, Seulgi Kang, Wendy Son."

 

The two almost exploded as the most popular guy in school just called them by their names. But before they could embarrass themselves, worse, Taeyong, they'd fled the doors of the cafeteria thus effectively leaving the two to themselves.

 

Then the nerves started hitting again. _Shit_ , Taeyong realized. Now, it was just the two of them with the whole student body staring at their table.

 

"Hey, Yongie." he started. He's never called Taeyong by his nickname in school before. Johnny continued. "What's with the- what's with the new look?"

 

Was the new look really affecting Johnny like Ten said? Was Johnny finally noticing him? Taeyong felt a little proud, so he decides to play it off.

 

"Just a little ensemble Ten-hyung whipped up for me." He propped his elbows on the table, looking up at his tall best friend through thick eyelashes, making sure he looked cute like what Ten taught him. "Do you...like it?"

 

 _Shit_ , Johnny gulped.

 

"Uhmmm..." Johnny started off nervously. He's never like this in front of Taeyong. Johnny was always cool, calm and collected. But right now, the Taeyong in front of him... He looked magnificent and hella sexy.

 

But somehow, it felt different. Like this wasn't his Yongie.

 

"It's nice... But why the change of style?"

 

Taeyong simply shrugged at him. "Just wanted to spice things up I guess."

 

Johnny felt a little wrong about this sudden change in Taeyong, like it was completely unnecessary. It felt like he was changing himself too much, when he doesn't really need to. He has nothing to prove. He's beautiful the way he was, the way he is, the way he'll always be.

 

"Just..." Johnny breathed in for a second. "Just know that... You never have to change yourself to validate anyone or anybody. You are amazing as you are Taeyong Lee. Don't forget."

 

Taeyong stared wide eyed at Johnny, his words sinking into his heart. The face his best friend was making was so genuine and so caring it made his heart ache. It was never about validating anyone; it was proving that he was someone worthy of Johnny. And he thought, maybe changing the way he looked would help that. But seeing Johnny in front of him, hearing those words, knowing it was unnecessary; it was all the guarantee he needed.

 

Taeyong gave his best friend a small appreciative smile. He reached for Johnny's cheek and carressed it softly.

 

Johnny was surprised at the contact, his breathe hitching at the sudden warmth on his cheek. He looked into Taeyong's eyes and his own widens at the expression his best friend gave him.

 

It was filled with _love_.

 

They stared into each other's eyes for God knows how long before Taeyong playfully slapped the cheek he was carressing.

 

"Hey!" Johnny cupped his attacked cheek. Taeyong gave him the most beautiful giggle.

 

"Stupiddd~" Taeyong stuck his tongue out. "It's not like I'm going through some rebellious shit or anything. I'm just trying out some looks. No need to worry, _Mom_."

 

Johnny snapped at Taeyong, pinching both his cheeks hard before the smaller one tapped out.

 

"Give! Give! Give!" Taeyong pleaded, his cheeks starting to sting.

 

"You're so mean to me all the time, Yongie! I'm gonna assault your cheekies until they're red!"

 

"Nooooo!"

 

Both Johnny and Taeyong laughed while the whole student body watched them in awe. The both of them not caring, they were best friends and this was normal for them. Taeyong didn't care what people would think, he loves moments like this with Johnny and he's not letting anyone ruin this for him.

 

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of envious eyes were watching their little antics. Yerim Kim crossed her arms, behind her was her army of snooty cheerleaders looking just as pissed as their captain.

 

"Joy, who the hell is that?"

 

Joy Park, a tall girl with long black hair wearing the same polyester outfit was filing her nails, she raised her eyes to where Yerim was refering to and simply shrugged. "Taeyong Lee, senior. Guy completely changed his style from zero to hero. Irene wouldn't stop texting and sending me pictures of him when he entered Latin first period."

 

" _Trombone Taeyong_?" Yerim snapped her head towards Joy. "The same Taeyong Lee who got his braces caught in his trombone's mouth piece in one of the athletic meets last year?"

 

"That's the one~" Joy singsonged, uncaring.

 

Yerim simply fumed. The fact that this little tramp has his Johnny in his table and not with her is a complete outrage! What would the voters for this year's prom king and queen think? That Yerim Kim, cheerleader captain and richest girl in school, lost his man to Trombone Taeyong?

 

_Unacceptable._

 

"No one messes with me. The little tramp's gonna regret this."

 

With that, Yerim simply stormed off, her possy of snooty cheerleaders following her immediately. Joy rolled her eyes and lazily got off her seat to follow the group.

 

Yerim Kim had plans for one Taeyong Lee.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Sooo_... How did it go?"

 

Taeyong looked up from his desk. He was doing Mr. Do's Algebra Exercises in his room when his cousin Ten decided to chill and play Mario Kart on his bed.

 

His Thai cousin was splayed on his bed, laying flat on his stomach. Ten was wriggling his brows at him and Taeyong was confused.

 

The Thai sighed loudly. "Johnny! What did Johnny think of the new look?!"

 

 _ _Oh__ , Taeyong thought. He tried to find his words because even he didn't really know what the other thought. "He... Didn't really say..."

 

"WHAT?!" Taeyong heard Ten throw his device on the floor. "What do you mean  _he didn't really say?!_ "

 

"He didn't really say." the younger shrugged. "He just... Validated me that I didn't have to change anything to make people like me... And that..."

 

Ten neared the edge of the bed, gripping on Taeyong's favorite teddy bear (that Johnny gave). He urged his cousin to continue. "And that????"

 

"...I was amazing the way I was." Taeyong couldn't fight back the smile that made its way to his lips.

 

Ten blinked for a second, silent and it made Taeyong worry.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Ten abruptly jumped back down Taeyong's bed, his head buried in one of his pillows. Ten's muffled squeals startled Taeyong. Ten was thrashing in Taeyong's bed like an obsessed fangirl and he just laughed as his cousin went on and on about how Taeyong and Johnny were so cute together, meant to be and how perfect they were as an Instagram couple.

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong was about to close the blinds of his window, ready to go to sleep, when he caught a glimpse of an upset Johnny on his phone clearly arguing with the person on the other line.

 

With their houses next to each other, Johnny's room was placed directly opposite to Taeyong's. Their windows were just a few meters apart and they would often use this as access for them to hang out. They would sometimes sneak in each other's home or send messages through it, Johnny saying it was more exciting that way.

 

But right now, Taeyong simply watched his best friend from his window. He's never seen Johnny like this. He was usually so calm, friendly and smiley, seeing him mad and frustrated like this worried Taeyong.

 

Taeyong watched as Johnny ended the conversation, throwing his phone on the bed and sitting on its edge with an annoyed expression.

 

Taeyong didn't know if he should just leave Johnny alone or...

 

* * *

 

 

__Tap. Tap. Tap-Tap-Tap._ _

 

Johnny looked up at the tapping sound, knowing far too well where it came from. It was a secret knock they did when one decided to invade the other's room through the window.

 

Taeyong was clutching tightly on Johnny's window sill. He was small enough to fit but he hasn't done this in a while, so he was close to shitting himself.

 

He hears Johnny click open his window and before Taeyong knew it, a pair of strong arms had pulled him inside.

 

__Thud._ _

 

Taeyong blinked as they fell on the floor. The warmth under him made him blush knowing he was on top of Johnny Seo right now.

 

It was a mistake. He shouldn't have tilted his head back because now they were face to face, only a few centimeters apart.

 

He watched Johnny mirror his expressions, probably not expecting this when he pulled Taeyong in.

 

They stilled there, in the silence of Johnny's bedroom. Taeyong only realizing just this moment that the only light present was the lamp beside Johnny's table, making the room dimly lit.

 

Taeyong could hear his own heartbeat, rapid and loud. And for a moment, lying on Johnny's chest, he thought he heard Johnny's too.

 

"Uh... Yongie?"

 

Taeyong abruptly stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of him as he distracted himself from the awkward moment they were just in. Johnny was on the floor for a while then a small smirk formed in his lips before he stood up.

 

"Is there anything I could help you with?" Johnny was his usual teasing self again and Taeyong only looked at him, worry written all over his face.

 

"I should be asking you that." Taeyong pouted. "It looked like you were fighting with someone."

 

Johnny simply shrugged as he went to the edge of his bed and took a seat. He patted beside him for Taeyong to follow and the younger obliged.

 

"I see you still wear your glasses... And is that a retainer?" Johnny smirked. "Cute."

 

They were so close that Taeyong could smell the Irish Spring soap Johnny uses when he showers. Their arms were brushing each other’s and Taeyong could feel just how warm Johnny's body was again.

 

He could also feel Johnny's gaze on him and it made Taeyong blush. He decided to meet the other's, looking up at him with a serious face.

 

"So, are you going to tell me?"

 

Johnny stared for a moment longer before sighing, leaning back with his arms supporting him.

 

"It's just Yerim."

 

Taeyong's ears bled.

 

"She's been getting really difficult lately. She acts all crazy and shit like a prison ward breathing down my neck. I'm sick of it." Johnny hissed. "It's not even like she's my girlfriend or anything."

 

Taeyong's eyes widen. "She's not?"

 

Johnny peeked at him, a little smirk in his lips. "No... I liked her, at first, when she was a lot cooler. Now, she's kind of annoying."

 

Taeyong watched the irritation in Johnny's face and all he wants to do is to lift his best friend's spirits up.

 

So, he stood up, startling Johnny as he did and went to his closet where he knew Johnny stashed his vinyl collections of Frank Sinatra.

 

"Where are they?" Taeyong looked behind him. Johnny quirking an eyebrow. "You're vinyls! Where are they?"

 

"Oh. Yerim didn't like them so she made me keep it away, it's in my dad's shed." Johnny looked down.

 

Alright, Taeyong is fuming now. Johnny loved his vinyls! Especially the Frank Sinatra ones, and stupid Yerim Kim couldn't even appreciate the things his Johnny liked.

 

Taeyong stomped towards Johnny, the taller's eyes were wide as the other stopped in front of him, extending his small hand to him. Johnny looked at the hand then to Taeyong's face and knew just what they were about to do. He simply lets the shorter one pull him up and take his hands.

 

Taeyong pouted at him when he finally got to his feet. "You should be thankful there's Spotify."

 

Taeyong opened his Spotify and searched for the  _ _This is Frank Sinatra__  playlist and  _ _The Way You Look Tonight__  hits the air of Johnny's dimly lit room.

 

Taeyong placed Johnny's hands around his waist, his on the taller's neck. His breathe almost hitched when Johnny's warm hands attached themselves more firmly around his waist. They started swaying to the familiar rhythm like they used to do when Taeyong taught Johnny.  

 

"Remember when you asked me to teach you how to dance for Winter Formal?" Taeyong reminisced, looking at their feet as they continued their slow dance.

 

"Yeah." Johnny chuckled. "You kept crying because I was stomping on your feet everytime."

 

"That hurt like hell, I couldn't walk without a limp in my step for a week."

 

"In the end, you weren't able to go to Winter Formal."

 

They laughed softly in silence.

 

Taeyong was enjoying the calm peaceful atmosphere of just him and Johnny dancing to Frank Sinatra, until his best friend broke the silence.

 

"Are you... going to Prom?"

 

Taeyong looked up, finally. Tilting his head curiously at Johnny. He noticed the blush that crept up Johnny's face when he looked at him, and he suddenly was more aware of the weight of Johnny's hands around his waist.

 

"It's just..." Johnny trailed off. "You really weren't the type to, you know, go to dances and parties. Even though you're a totally amazing dancer..."

 

Taeyong giggled. "Ten-hyung's a pretty good dance instructor... Besides, I think Seulgi's gonna kill me if I don't go to Prom."

 

"Oh." Johnny paused for a second. "Are you bringing her? Kang Seulgi?"

 

Taeyong blinked at Johnny before putting on a scandalized face. "God no! Seulgi's taking this college guy she's been dating recently. Besides, Seulgi and I... We aren't like that."

 

"Even Wendy Son?"

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Yes.  _ _Even__  Wendy Son. Believe it or not, Mr. Seo, no one has asked me or vice versa."

 

"Well then..." Johnny pulled Taeyong closer startling the former, their nose almost touching. Taeyong's breath hitched.

 

"Would you... like to go to Prom..." Johnny's breathe hitched as well. "... with me?"

 

Taeyong was stunned. Did Johnny just... Did he really just?

 

"A-are... you asking me to Prom?"

 

This couldn't be happening. Was this all a dream? Was Johnny Seo finally...

 

And that was all Taeyong could say when Johnny's 3-year-old little sister, Meghan suddenly opened the door, her teddy bear in her arms.

 

"Johnnyyyy... I need to pee."

 

Taeyong watched the exasperated look Johnny had. "Meghaaaan!" he whined.

 

Meghan, obviously still a bit out of it because of her drowsiness, started sniffing "But... But... I don't want to pee alone."

 

Taeyong couldn't help the snort that came out of him as he was now full on laughing his ass off. Johnny looked at him with the same expression then Taeyong was reduced to small giggles.

 

"You better bring little Meghan to the bathroom before she makes a mess." He leaned in, cupping Johnny's cheeks. Taeyong pressed a soft peck on his cheek and smirked. "Good night, Johnny Seo."

 

"Me too, Yongie!" Meghan latched herself on Taeyong's legs, so he pulled her up and peppered her with small kisses before putting her down again.

 

Taeyong made his way to Johnny's window for his exit, Meghan pulling his older brother to the bathroom.

 

"Yong!"

 

Taeyong stops and looks back, surprised at the earnest eyes Johnny gave.

 

"Think about it... Okay?"

 

He paused for a second, the window still opened letting the cold breeze inside Johnny's warm room. Taeyong looked down, trying to hide the red in his cheeks.

 

"Okay..."

 

* * *

 

 

"You whore!"

 

"WENDY!" Seulgi hissed at the percussion player. "Watch your mouth, will you?!"

 

"Oh, wow! Coming from you _ _?! Little Miss Potty Mouth__!" Wendy smirked at her.

 

"That was one time." Seulgi rolled her eyes.

 

They were in the middle of putting their instruments back in their cases with band practice being over and all, when Taeyong told Seulgi and Wendy about the other night with Johnny Seo.

 

"So _ _continuing__! What happened next?!" Wendy gripped her case hard.

 

Taeyong bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle a laugh. "His sister caught us and asked Johnny to take him to the bathroom."

 

Wendy and Seulgi just gave him a weird look.

 

"Her sister is three, by the way." Taeyong clarified.

 

Seulgi seemed to have understood but Wendy still gave Taeyong weird looks.

 

"That's it? And your answer?"

 

"...I didn't really say yet... He told me to think about it." Taeyong said shyly.

 

"AND YOU ARE?!" Wendy bursted. "What is the delay?!? He's freakin' Johnny  _ _'Dreamy McHandsomeface'__ Seo!!! Why the hell would you even think about it!?"

 

"I-"

 

"Playing hard to get,  _ _band geek__?"

 

The trio whipped their heads to the familiar annoying voice that disrupted their conversation and just as Taeyong suspected, it was Yerim Kim and her possy of snooty cheerleaders.

 

She crossed her arms and approached Taeyong with a smirk on her face. Taeyong stood his ground, Wendy and Seulgi behind him. "You're not supposed to be here. Band members on-"

 

"You think you're all high and mighty now, huh?"

 

Taeyong rounded his eyes _ _. "Excuse me?"__

 

"You think you're all that just because a bunch of guys sniffed your pretty little ass after your Model Makeover? You think taking off your braces and dying your hair would make Johnny like you?" Yerim approached him slowly, taunting Taeyong with her proximity.

 

"Do you really think Johnny would be seen dead going to prom with  _ _Trombone Taeyong__?" Yerim giggled viciously. "I don't think so."

 

"I don't need to hear this from you-"

 

"Oh but you see, you actually do." Yerim had the nerve to place a hand on Taeyong's shoulder, Wendy hissed but Seulgi held her back. Yerim simply smiled at Taeyong wickedly. "How 'bout I give you a little slice of wisdom, from one of Johnny's bitch to another."

 

Taeyong breathed deeply through his nose, watching Yerim and her possy circled around them. Yerim continued. "Johnny, he's the sort of guy who's looking for  _ _easy fun__. And although you've definitely worked on looking the part, you're simply not entertainment for Johnny. So, I suggest you pack up whatever instrument you've been blowing and walk away..."

 

Immediately, Yerim's eyes shifted from sickeningly sweet to completely dangerous.  "...Because, honey, Johnny Seo is not interested."

 

Yerim taunting him made Taeyong feel extremely heavy. He wasn't one to be involved in confrontation and he knows he breaks so easily... But if it's for Johnny, he's not afraid to fight back.

 

"I don't care what you say, Yerim Kim." Taeyong hissed the name just as vicious, catching Yerim off guard. "I have been with Johnny for the past 12 years, I know him way better than a  _ _skank__  like you." Taeyong hears Seulgi, Wendy and the rest of the cheer team gasp in shock.

 

It gave him more confidence.

 

"So, I know him well enough to understand that he doesn't want to take you to prom." Taeyong stood with conviction. "He wants  _ _me.__ "

 

He could hear Wendy at the back whisper, "Go Taeyong!"

 

Taeyong felt proud, standing up for himself and for Johnny. But Yerim seemed unfazed, smirking at him even. Taeyong was confused.

 

 _ _"Oh yeah?"__  Yerim laughed at him, reaching at the side pocket of her cheer uniform. She took out a box and waved it in front of Taeyong, smirking like a witch.

 

Taeyong's eyes were wide as she realized what was in Yerim's hand.

 

A corsage.

 

"Then why did Johnny give this to me this morning?"

 

Johnny... Gave her a corsage? That's basically a proposal in prom language, right?

 

"But wait..." Yerim feigned curiosity. "If Johnny asked you and gave this to me... Oh! It just doesn't add up, does it?"

 

Taeyong could feel tears stinging his eyes. Johnny... Fooled him...

 

Yerim glared at him. "That's right, sweetie. Johnny still wants me. You're simply just eye-candy to keep the baby distracted. But now, you're just too sweet for his taste. Johnny Seo will NEVER like you."

 

Taeyong couldn't take anymore so he stormed off, Seulgi and Wendy following him immediately.

 

"Oh, Taeyong. Before I forget..."

 

Taeyong stopped by the door frame, Wendy bumping harshly on his back.

 

"Brace yourself, honey.  _ _Winter is coming.__ "

 

He didn't know what Yerim meant but what he did know was he needed to get the hell out of this school, away from people, away from Yerim.

 

Away from Johnny.

 

And as Taeyong stepped out of the band practice room, a tidal wave of multi-colored slushies hit him harshly on the face. It even splashed on Seulgi and Wendy.

 

The harsh cold of the iced drinks shocking Taeyong's skin, he couldn't move.

 

He could hear the football team's, who were the culprits, loud roaring cackles, the cheer team's loud annoying high-pitched laughs and the rest of the student body bursting into endless laughter.

 

He could hear Wendy and Seulgi cursing behind him and checking if he was okay.

 

He could hear the familiar voice of Jaehyun Jung and Mark Lee trying to ward off the football team and the rest of the students.

 

He could see Johnny approach him with worry in his face then barking at Yerim and her friends.

 

He could feel. He could hear. He could see. But nothing registered. He couldn't understand. He couldn't comprehend. There was only a buzzing sound that Taeyong wanted to get rid of. He wanted it to stop.

 

Taeyong wanted everything to stop.

 

Now.

 

__Slap._ _

 

The entire student body present in the scene fell in complete silent, even Jaehyun, Mark, Wendy, Seulgi, Yerim and especially Johnny, who was cupping his stinging left cheek.

 

Despite the mess in his face, the tears that were running down were still evident.

 

Johnny's eyes widen in shock at the extreme hurt that was in Taeyong's face.

 

"Yong-"

 

Whatever Johnny had to say was cut off when Taeyong harshly bumped his shoulders against his as he made his exit. Seulgi and Wendy stared at him for a while, the former glaring at him hard, before following Taeyong.

 

Everyone was stunned, especially Johnny and he knew he messed up.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten was not surprised to see Johnny on the door step of their porch after incessant doorbell rings just hours after the incident at school. And Johnny was not surprised that it wasn't Taeyong who answered.

 

"Hyung, please just let me talk to Taeyong." Johnny begged.

 

Ten crossed his arms, his eyes looking very dangerous. "You do realize my cousin doesn't want to see you ever again, right?"

 

"I know but-"

 

"Then, scram!" Ten shouted. "What did Taeyong ever do to you? Take care of you? Be your shoulder to cry on when there wasn't? Love you? You really hurt him, Johnny. And you know what?" Ten grabbed the door tight, his knuckles turning white. "You don't fucking deserve him."

 

Ten slammed the door in Johnny's face.

 

He knew he didn't deserve Taeyong.

 

Taeyong is  _ _perfect__. Before the hair dye, before removing the braces, before all of that; Taeyong was so much beautiful than he already was. And it hurt Johnny that Taeyong never thought he was. It hurt Johnny that Taeyong never thought that for him, he was the most amazing person in the world.

 

It hurt Johnny every day that he couldn't scream from the top of his lungs how much he loved Taeyong Lee.

 

He loved Taeyong Lee.

 

__Johnny loves Taeyong Lee._ _

 

* * *

 

 

__Tap. Tap. Tap-Tap-Tap._ _

 

Johnny was hanging on the sill of Taeyong's window. The blinds were pulled down, so he couldn't see if the other was inside.

 

He tried their secret entry knock again, but nothing. There were no answers, not even a single sound of anyone being inside. But Johnny could feel. He knows Taeyong was in there. He got to be.

 

"Yong... I know you're in there." Johnny called. "Just please, please talk to me."

 

Silence.

 

"Fine. I know you don't want to talk to me. You probably want me to fall from the window sill right now and drop-dead right?" Johnny exhaled. "Because I want to, too. I just want to disappear if it means that could compensate from the hurt I've caused you. But..."

 

Johnny closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "...I just want to explain myself before anything."

 

Silence again, so Johnny continued. "I didn't give that corsage to Yerim. I... It was meant for  _ _you__... The lavender, it's your favorite. I had it made just for you because who the hell makes lavender corsages? I don't even know how she got that from my locker. But... I've been planning on asking you for months now, but I just couldn't find the courage... Until last night."

 

Johnny was filled with the memories of that evening. How Taeyong comforted him, how he danced with him....

 

How he looked at Johnny with so much  _ _love.__

 

"You were about to say yes..." Johnny whispered under his breathe. A mere whisper, he was sure Taeyong wouldn't hear him even if he was inside.

 

"I knew you were going to say  _ _yes.__ " Johnny repeated, speaking a little louder this time. "Taeyong... You have no idea how much I feel for you. I-" Johnny closed his eyes again.

 

"I... I just can't say it right now. So please, go to prom and I will finally tell you. Tell you how I feel about you."

 

Johnny pressed his forehead on the cool glass of Taeyong's window, pressing his palms as well, waiting for Taeyong's answer.

 

"Please, Tae..."

 

Silence...

 

Then click.

 

Johnny's eyes widen. He hears Taeyong's window opening. He leans back carefully, making sure he doesn't lose balance.

 

He was ready to see Taeyong, but disappointed flooded Johnny when it was Seulgi and Wendy inside.

 

Seulgi was smirking at him while Wendy looked like she was pretty much ready to punch Johnny's lights out.

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but Taeyong is unavailable as of this moment." Wendy said impatiently, her hand on the window frame. "But..."

 

Her features soften slightly, and Johnny wasn't sure if it was sympathy he saw in her eyes.

 

"If you really, and I mean  _ _really__  meant what you said just now then we might... send him the message."

 

Johnny's heart felt relieved, like a ton of bricks was lifted from his chest. He was ready to thank them, but he was immediately stopped by Seulgi this time, her face visibly darkening as she glared at him.

 

"Don't get ahead of yourself though, Johnny Seo. You did this, you need to fix it."

 

Johnny looked down, simply nodding. "I know..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Johnny! You're gonna be late and I want pictures with your sister!"

 

Johnny has been well-prepared for about 30 minutes now, yet he hasn't stepped out of his bedroom. He was staring himself in the mirror, all dressed up in his black tux, a lavender lapel pin placed securely on his left. To match Taeyong's...

 

Johnny took a deep breathe, exhaled. He turned his head to the window, checking Taeyong's room. The other's was dark, no signs of Taeyong inside. Johnny was slowly losing hope...

 

But he couldn't... And he won't

 

Because he knows Taeyong will be there...

 

He knows he'll be there...

 

It's all up to Taeyong now...

 

"Johnny!!!"

 

"Coming!"

 

* * *

 

 

Senior Prom Night was as loud and as bright as Johnny thought it would be. A long pile of limousines, the red carpet, everyone dressed to perfection; this was indeed Prom Night.

 

As he entered the decorated doors of the familiar gym of SM High, he couldn't help but whip his head left right, left right, trying to find any signs of Taeyong being there.

 

"He's not here yet?"

 

Johnny looked behind him and saw his teammate, Mark Lee arriving after him. He was alone, too, wearing a dark purple tux paired with a white tie and white rose inside his pocket.

 

Mark didn't look as cheerful as he usually is, and Johnny figures it was because the younger was about to perform in front of the whole school. And knowing how much of a mess Mark Lee is, he's probably close to puking his guts out.

 

Johnny gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. "Don't be nervous, man. You'll be fine."

 

Mark stopped, eyeing him for a second. "I know, but will  _ _you__ be?"

 

Johnny returned his stare, breaking it off a few seconds later to look at the ground. "I'm gonna be fine... I hope he's gonna be, too."

 

Mark patted his teammate's back comfortingly before heading his way to the sea of people inside the party.

 

This was going to be a long night for Johnny, but he knows it's going to be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Everyone, give Donghyuck and Mark a big round of applause! That was ho-o-ot!" the DJ shouted in enthusiasm. The crowd went wild, applauding at Mark's amazing performance and Johnny knew he would be fine.

 

He was happy for Mark, he really was. But it was getting late.

 

"Now, Ladies and Gents, grab your partner and let's make memories as we go to our last song-"

 

__Really late._ _

 

"For our last song, everybody give it up for Doyoung Lee and Taeil Moon singing their rendition of Timeless! This was a fun night everybody, hope we made good memories especially the Seniors! So, without further ado, Doyoung and Taeil everybody!"

 

Johnny watched Doyoung and Taeil stepped on stage, prepping the stage for their performance. He felt a small tug at his heart at the loving gestures as Johnny realized that everyone around him were preparing themselves for the last dance. Some were dragging their partners so boldly on the dance floor (Yuta Nakamoto and Winwin Dong), some already in dancing position clinging to each other like a married couple (Jungwoo Kim and Lucas Wong) and others nervously asking their interests, embarrassingly if Johnny may add (Jeno Lee and Jaemin Na, the latter laughing at how Jeno was behaving).

 

He couldn't deny, Johnny was a bit envious. He wished the whole world Taeyong was here, with him. But he knew after the incident, there was little to no chance that Taeyong would be there. He understood. So why was he so disappointed? Was it because Taeyong basically rejected his invitation?

 

Taeil and Doyoung started their performance, with the latter singing first. Johnny sighed loudly.

 

"Well, that was rude."

 

He hears the screech of a chair being pulled beside him. He watched as Wendy Son sat next to him, looking completely different than how she usually styles herself. Wendy was wearing a beautiful navy blue off shoulder gown that gave her curves in all the right places that she matched with a light green corsage and her light brown hair tied in a loose braid to the side.

 

He sighed again.

 

"What? Hot date didn't come?" Johnny looked up to see Wendy raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

 

"He'll be here."

 

"Stay positive, that's nice."

 

Johnny's stomach hurt. Remembering how Taeyong looked at him with pain in his eyes.

 

Trying to divert the attention away from him, he glances at Wendy again. Johnny was too polite to make a snarky comment, "How about you?"

 

"Nah. Would only stop me from dancing with as much guys as I want."

 

Johnny chuckled, "Are you here to ask me for a dance?"

 

"Hell no." Wendy propped an elbow on the table, she placed her chin on the palm. "I don't want you stepping on my foot for the next 4 minutes. Besides, slow dance isn't really my thing."

 

Johnny remembered how wild Wendy was on the dance floor when they played "Bang Bang Bang". She was good, whacky even. Popping, splitting, footwork; amazing.

 

He bets Taeyong dances good. He's so graceful when he moves, with anything he does.

 

How beautiful he is. How stunning. How  _ _breathtaking__  he truly is.

 

Johnny didn't realize the song was already at the chorus, Taeil singing beautifully.

 

"Oh my God."

 

**_**_oneureun kkok malhaeya hal tende_ ** _ **

**_**_soril nael suga eopseo_ ** _ **

**_**_soneul ppeodeo neol jabeuryeo haedo_ ** _ **

**_**_mamdaero andwae_ ** _ **

 

Johnny looked up to Wendy whose eyes were wide open, her jaw dropped. He followed the direction Wendy was staring at and even he couldn't believe his eyes.

 

**_**_sueopshi yeonseubhan_ ** _ **

**_**_ajik neol saranghae_ ** _ **

**_**_kkeutkkeutnae hajil mothae_ ** _ **

**_**_neol bonaemyeon an doel tende_ ** _ **

 

It was  _ _Taeyong__... And he looked like the single most gorgeous being he's set his eyes on.

 

He stepped into the party, gracefully, following the song. He was wearing a soft loose white blouse, the first two buttons undone tucked inside tight black pants and his hair, a light shade of orange (from the red dye wearing off) styled messily yet soft.

 

Johnny couldn't even control himself. He stood up abruptly making his way through the crowd, making his way to Taeyong.

 

Taeyong looked like he was searching, for him, he hoped. And just when Johnny was near him, that was the exact moment Taeyong spotted him. His expression unreadable, but he lets Johnny near him nonetheless.

 

"You're here."

 

Taeyong smiled painfully. "Yeah... Pretty stupid of me, right?"

 

He breathed in the familiar scent of Febreeze Taeyong just loved to spray in his home and it made him feel warm... Made him feel like he was home.

 

Johnny took a step closer. "Taeyong... I'm so sorry, I- I never wanted this to happen. It-"

 

"Shh..." Taeyong hushed him, finally looking at him eye to eye. Johnny still couldn't decipher the look in the shorter's eyes, but nevertheless, he accepted Taeyong's arms wounding around his neck.

 

"Just dance with me?"

 

**_**_du nuneul gameumyeon_ ** _ **

**_**_gieogeun eoneusae_ ** _ **

**_**_uril dashi geugoseuro deryeoga_ ** _ **

 

Johnny placed his hands on Taeyong's waist as they swayed to the song.

 

**_**_oneureun kkok magaya hal tende_ ** _ **

**_**_nuneul pihal su eopseo_ ** _ **

**_**_bareul dollyeo domangchiryeo haedo_ ** _ **

**_**_mamdaero andwae_ ** _ **

 

Taeyong placed his head on Johnny's shoulder and all the other can do was finally relax, breathe in his scent and care about nothing else but just the two of them.

 

Nothing mattered for Johnny anymore, just the boy in front of him.

 

Only Taeyong.

 

**_**_sueopshi doesaegin_ ** _ **

**_**_ije geumanhaja_ ** _ **

**_**_kkeutkkeutnae makjil mothae_ ** _ **

**_**_neol bonaemyeon an doel tende_ ** _ **

 

"Taeyong..."

 

**_**_i agmongi (oh no no no)_ ** _ **

**_**_i gieogi_ ** _ **

**_**_nal goerobhin daedo_ ** _ **

 

Johnny pushed Taeyong gently, so they were looking eye to eye.

 

**_**_myeot beoni banbokdoeeodo_ ** _ **

**_**_neol dashi mannal su itneun_ ** _ **

**_**_i kkumeuro deureoga_ ** _ **

 

"I love you."

 

**_**_oneulmankeumeun_ ** _ **

**_**_geunyang nagal su eopseo_ ** _ **

**_**_shiganeul meomchwo_ ** _ **

**_**_gieogeul dollyeo_ ** _ **

 

Johnny didn't need a reply, Taeyong simply leaned forward taking his lips on his own in a slow loving kiss.

 

**_**_sueopshi kkumkkwotteon_ ** _ **

**_**_dashi shijakhaja_ ** _ **

**_**_kkeutkkeutnae haejundamyeon_ ** _ **

**_**_i kkumeseo nan sal tende_ ** _ **

 

It was gentle, it was soft, it was everything Johnny thought their first kiss would be. It was simply perfect.

 

He cupped Taeyong's cheeks, deepening the kiss and the other simply followed his rhythm. Their lips connecting perfectly as they seem to have forgotten the dance.

 

He didn't care, he was with Taeyong.

 

 _ _His__  Taeyong.

 

**_**_Oh yeah_ ** _ **

**_**_kkaeji aneul tende_ ** _ **

 

They broke off their kiss, leaving the both of them completely breathless.

 

Johnny knew they were back to reality, and the sound of the student body applauding Doyoung, Taeil and what looks like Jaehyun (Johnny didn't even notice) made him sure of that.

 

But his eyes were still solely focused on Taeyong whose eyes were shining, cheeks flushed and lips glistening.

 

His slightly swollen lips curled into a smile as he leaned forward again, this time to press their foreheads together.

 

"I love you too."

 

_**END** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> For NCT memes and fanart, Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/trash_ty?s=03


End file.
